Let It GO and Let It Happen
by blakisha42
Summary: EJ and Sami meeting a different way. Looking for only a little relief but what may turn into way more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just something fun I thought of while watching Waiting to Exhale and I thought why not EJAMI it. Hope you like it!

**_Let It Go and Let it Happen! _**

**_Sami POV_**

Life kind of sucks right now. I am here in Arizona on business and it did not turn out as well as I envisioned. I am the youngest junior executive at my marketing firm in Salem and they sent me here by myself which is fine, but my boyfriend and I had a horrible fight about it. He just doesn't seem to understand that he may be the man in our relationship but I am a grown woman who makes FIVE times as much as he does but yet he still feels that he has to exert his super male ego into our relationship. The meeting started out fine and then the power went out and the company pitching to me, equipment crashed and they couldn't continue and then I called Rafe to tell him that I would be back in the morning because it has to be rescheduled and he blew up at me because he thinks it was a wasted journey and even had the nerve to suggest I quit and find another job! Can you believe that shit?! I am a 26 year old woman with a masters in marketing and business. I got this job before I even graduated with my masters and have been working there to get to this position. This trip has given me a much needed reality check about him and what he thinks of me. Because Sami Gene Brady don't cow tow to nobody!

I decided I needed a drink so I went down to the bar in the hotel the presentation was supposed to go on at. Now I'm here at the bar and I know it is going to be a long night, good thing I made reservations here so when I get nice and plastered I can just go up the elevator and go to my suite and sleep for two days because there is no way in hell I'm going back to Salem tomorrow to deal with Rafe. It will also give me time to strategize the breakup, tee-hee!

I'm almost done with my first drink when I feel a tingle in the back of my neck so I turn and as I do I see the most gorgeous dark and handsome man I have ever seen and he must me at least 6'4- 5" tall. He is wearing a beautiful charcoal grey suit tailored to death and looks ultra-expensive along with a black and silver silk tie. I know I must be staring at him like a loon, but he's just so pretty and with that beard he looks like all my dreams come true! Oh my God I think I just sighed out loud! Way out of my league! He looks like one of those billionaire players who probably only date Russian and Brazilian super models who weigh 8 ounces and not petite blonds with curves and a brain, ugh will life ever be fair for us curvy sista's!? Yeah I said it! At the bar they just turned on _Special Delivery by Bridget Kelly_.

I decide to turn back around and stop dreaming and finish my drink and just sway to the music, when tall dark and handsome comes to sit down right by me. OMG I am going to die!

**_EJ POV_**

Today went rather well here in Arizona. I closed a deal with owner of the hotel franchise my company has been courted by for the past six months. We will help them grow bigger by bringing them to Europe and thereby making them an international name instead of one just based here in the states. The power outage didn't deter me in wanting in because there are millions to be made off of this, I just know IT! This trip also gave me the chance to get away from my stalker Nicole. I mean I fuck her once and she's talking marriage and kids! She knew what it was when it happened and now she won't leave me alone. I think my sword has dealt another blow; when will I learn that if this happened before it will happen again. Hey, it's not my fault God made me this way and I happened to learn a couple of things along the way that made it even 'harder' shall we say, to get over me. I mean what are you going to do right? Really I think it has more to do with my last name and bank account to be honest. I have never known a woman to really care about me and would if I were dead broke tomorrow would still want me. So I treat them all the same; expendable and replaceable at the drop of a hat. Because I know if I wasn't EJ Dimera they wouldn't give a damn about me or my heart and that is why I never let them see it.

I start my journey to the bar after shaking the hands of my new business associates and as I turn I see a woman turning around in her seat swaying to the music at the bar. She seems to be pulling me to her beauty. As I get closer I see that she is petite and blonde with curves wearing a white business suit or is it a white blazer and whit above the knee dress? I have no clue but all I know is that her legs are calling to me.

I have to meet this woman and see if this trip can be even more lucrative than it already been to day. Umm she smells like the sweetest peaches and grapes! I hope I get to eat her up tonight!

I sit at the bar and give my order.

"Scotch neat, please." I say and glance in her direction. She really is stunning with her fair skin and cute upturned nose and looks to have light blues eyes that shine like sapphires. I want this one more than I have wanted a woman in a long time. I wonder why? Damn I can't get her scent out of my head. Well let's get started!

"How are you this evening?" I ask her but she hasn't looked my way or answered my question so I ask again, but still nothing.

"Miss are you alright?" this gets her attention.

"Yes I am fine and I heard you the first time. I was just thinking up a lie so I won't seem as pissed off as I actually am." She tells me in the sweetest voice, I could listen to her all day!

"Why may I ask is a beautiful woman such as yourself as you said 'pissed off'?" I ask really wanting to know so I can know how I can make it all better. Whoa did I just think that? Wow!

She laughs and her laugh is the best sound I have heard all day.

"My boyfriend and I had a huge fight. He thinks I should be some Betty Crocker clone who sits home cooking and cleaning with no career of my own." Damn a boyfriend let me see if we can work around that little detail. She continues, "The trouble with his logic is that I was on this path before we even got together, but I guess he's used to women cow towing to him, but that is just not how I'm built which I guess all the men I have been with couldn't handle. Can you handle it, a strong woman with her own mind and aspirations?" she asks me and I just want to go and beat up all those men who have made her feel like this just because she wants her own. It makes no sense.

"I think a woman no matter her choice in life should be respected in her wishes and the fact that you have your own path I would definitely respect that and hope that you would allow me to support you in your choices and you in mine." I say surprising myself again. I mean I believe a woman should be able to have her own career and be independent financially but not separate from me but be my equal and I guess that is what I have been missing.

"You must be a different bread and taken because I have never heard a man say that to me. Maybe it's the town I live in? I don't know! I just want to put my masters in marketing to good use and move up the ranks at the firm I work at so I can make a good life for myself and not have to depend on anyone. You know?" Oh I know and wow she's a smart one and seems to have a good head on her shoulders and honest in how she feels. I haven't encountered many of her.

"I may be a different bread form the men you have met before but no I am not taken." I say and she smiles at me and I smile back. I ask, "May I ask what position in the firm you are now and the firm you work at?" I must know where she is form.

"I am the youngest junior executive at Black & Brady located in Salem, Illinois. I love my job and that's why I'm here, but the presentation was a bust and has to be rescheduled. The lights went out earlier and their equipment went out so I wasted this weekend but at least I didn't have to pay for it. May I ask what you do?" She finishes with a laugh and a question.

"Well you're quite successful! I wouldn't give up that career either and yes you may ask what I do. I work for the family business Dimera Enterprises and own my own company outside of it called Dimera International. I also have my law degree and specialize in corporate, tax, and divorce law." I tell her and I see I caught her off guard with the last part.

"You specialize in divorce law? Wow, I do not envy the lady who you will be divorcing! Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean that in that way it's just... I mean how do you divorce a man who specializes in divorce law?" she asks me and I have to laugh at her little rambling and yes how do you? Ha-ha!

"I thought since I am a wealthy man with a successful career I should make sure I prepare myself, but if I ever get married it will have to be to a woman who I wouldn't mind giving everything to let alone half." Is this scotch stronger than usual because I am really letting go of some personal thoughts here!

"I concur. I believe before I get back home I will definitely be single again. No! I am single especially after the bastard told me to quit my job because it was a waste of time! Can you believe that? I mean what if I told him to quit being a cop because he can't solve a case to save his life? I do not think he would like that!" she says and then we both laugh.

"I see you're out…would you like another drink…on me?" I ask in a low husky voice and also because I have to get to know this woman more and spend as much time with her as possible.

"Yes, I would love that." She tells me in a low sexy voice and I see we are progressing quit swimmingly!

**_Sami POV_**

Did he just sit down next to me!? I side glance him and yes that he has! Ok what do I do? Just play it cool and be nonchalant. Before I can do anything he talks to me with a smooth deep British accent oh my, I am about swoon right here and now! But I can't believe it so I just sit there. Then after trying to think of something cool to say I just decide on the truth and he seems to like that. We talk about me and then him and then he tells me something that if I was all about the money would have made me get up and flee from him as fast as lightening! He specializes in a couple areas of law but he also specializes in divorce law! Whoa I wouldn't want to be on the other side of the courtroom against him! I like that he seems very cautious though about who he would marry and I can't help but think if he could ever consider me giving everything to? Well that is seriously premature I should think, but then why am I already thinking about china patterns for our wedding reception, ugh! He wants to buy me another drink and I need one and I think it's time to get this shoe on the road!

"And I would love that as well… may I ask what your name is? I am EJ Dimera by the way." He tells me and I think I have heard that name before but I can't place his face to his name.

"My name is Samantha Gene Brady, but you can call me Sami if you like," I try to say in a sexy way hoping I don't fail miserably!

"Samantha," OMG he says my name like it's an action of love! "That is such a beautiful name. I really like how it rolls off my tongue…Samantha." He tells me and I just want to spread my legs right here and tell him to hurry up, but I am not that uncouth!

"EJ," I say and try what he did, "I like that too, and I especially like how my mouth moves when I say it…. EJ, hmm, yes I like that." I say and I think the gin and tonic is really getting to me because I am about to ask him to go to my room with me.

"Well Samantha since we both like how our names feel inside our mouths how about we take this somewhere more private?" he asks me and I am on fire and out of patience and will probably never see this guy again so I try something and hope he doesn't think of me as a slut, or maybe I hope he does, tee-hee!

"Look I think its sweet how polite and gentlemanly you are or are trying to be," he raises an eyebrow to my statement, "but I am going to just be honest with you about what I want and that is you naked in my or your suite in the next 5 minutes. I have had a hell of a day and I just want to fuck you into week and have you fuck me into next year, if you can handle me. So what do you say? Can you handle it, baby?" I ask and raise an eyebrow and push out my upper lip suggestively.

He is just staring at me like he can't believe I just said what I did, and all I can do is think, "You ain't seen nothin' yet sweetie!" I was just about to ask if he heard me when he answers me.

"Darling I'll fuck into the next millennia if you want me to and we can go to my suite on the top floor, if you like? Just let me pay for our drinks, ok?" he asks me. But I surprise him again.

"Don't worry I got the drinks you just worry about me under you and me on top of you sweaty and yielding pleasure to one another, ok EJ" I say throwing caution to the wind and going after what I want for once.

"Yes, definitely Samantha." He says looking me in the eye and causing a tingle to go down my spine.

I pay and he takes me by the hand half dragging me to the elevator but I do not mind I am just as eager to see how Mr. Dimera will fuck me into the next millennia.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Real Deal Feels Like…._**

**_EJ POV _**

This woman has me in a frenzy already! I love how bold she was and I cannot recall since my sister bought me my first drink when I was 14 the last time a woman has picked up a tab for me and that got me rock hard. All I can think about is getting her into my room and fucking her senseless. We enter the elevator and I push the top floor button then I immediately pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist as her hands wrap themselves around my neck as I attack her mouth and roam her body with my hands up to her small waist and round hips. This woman has a body that can make a man weep! Her eyes are like deep crystal blue pools or like the Caribbean Sea and her hair is so long and soft as well as her skin. My senses explode with the scent of this phenomenal woman and all I want is to bury myself into her body and be lost for ages. She is so beautiful and sexy; I can feel the heat being generated from our mixed arousal coming from her center. I snake my hand around and delve into her panties and I hear a moan and I feel what I have been dying to feel. Warmth, wet, slippery arousal! I just want this damn lift to get to my floor NOW! I know, somehow I know that this will be the best night of my life!

"EJ, I need you baby." She moans in my ear as she roles her hips trying to create friction from my fingers so that she can reach her peak.

"I need you too Samantha, you'll have me soon love, just two more floors." I tell her just as affected as she is while I glance to see just how long we have until the doors open to, my floor of the hotel.

The elevator finally makes it to my floor and I could have screamed to the havens my thankfulness bit then I would have had to take my mouth away from this woman. I hold onto her as I walk to my door and I skillfully take my keycard out and pin her against the door and open it. I go in and continue to the bedroom and when I know I am successful I go to lay us both down on the bed, but Samantha surprises me.

"No EJ. I want to strip for you." All I can think is that my 13th wishes have come true when I laid eyes on this woman and now she wants to strip for me! Oh G*d thank YOU!

I get off of her and she stands and walks in front of me.

"EJ," I look up and give her my full attention, "Each item of clothing I take off you have to take off the same amount, but leave you pants on for me to take off. Ok?" she asks me and all I can do is nod my agreement.

I watch her move and turn on the radio and **_Jill Scott_** fills the room singing **_All I_** as it comes on and Samantha starts to move. Her hips sway to the smooth rhythm and she caresses her bountiful curves and I just want to get up and run to her and touch her. She turns her back to me and takes off her white blazer and then she sway's her hips left to right and I take off my suit jacket as well. As she dances for me she strips for and reaches behind her back and tugs her zipper down her back until her creamy white back is shown to me along with her teal colored bra and matching thong. I take off my tie and dress shirt and have to take in a sharp breath when she bends all the way over and slowly removes her white dress form her body and reveals the best ass I have ever seen! I have to bite my fist to stop from leaping off the bed and biting into a perfect, round, thick globe of her ass. She stay's like that for a bit and sways and looks at me form between her legs.

"Are you enjoying the show sweetie?" she asks me with a seduction filled voice.

"More than you will ever know Samantha!" I say as I reveal just how aroused I am by her.

She bites her lip and lifts herself and then turns around and I feel faint at her beauty. She then puts her hands behind her back and in a slow drawn out movement she removes her bra. She reveals each perfect, perky and round full breast at a time. I thin take off my tank and wait for her as she asked before to remove my pants.

She is so beautiful as she stalks near me like a cat moving towards her prey and all I can do is stare and wait for her to bite me. She closes the distance I hold my breath thinking she is about to do as she said but she takes her time. She moves her hands up my pant legs and firmly like a message caresses my legs as she draws closer to her destination. Then she does something I do not expect. She moves her face from knee and inhales me from my knee all the way to my crotch and then licks and lightly bites my cock through my pants. I cry out finally as I move my hand to her head and smooth her hair and sink my fingers into her soft, thick blond hair and comb my fingers through the long length of it. She then kisses and licks her way up my abs and pecks and then licks and suck each nipple. She reaches my neck and I feel like I am about to erupt as I feel her breasts brush my chest and I can feel her hard nipples caress me. I think she is about to kiss me but she surprise me yet again and starts to lower herself back down to my crotch.

She slowly undoes the buckle and then the belt itself. Then she unbuttons my pants while kissing my navel and dipping her tongue into it. She carefully almost worshipfully, removes my pants from my hard form and bends down to remove my shoes and socks carefully and then comes back up to me. I look at her face and I can see how flushed she is and I can tell I am not the only one practicing restraint right now. Finally she reaches her goal and I am ecstatic as she views my manhood in my navy blue silk boxers. She reaches inside and I hear her gasp at my impressive manhood, which many a woman has told me was the largest they have ever seen or had. She surprises me and rips my boxers from my body and in that moment I almost afraid but turned on more by this strong woman.

"I see you really know how to get what you want." I say astonished by her.

"You have no idea what I can do when I really put my head to it." She tells me as she then proceeds to sink the head of my cock into her warm wet mouth.

"Ahh!" is all I can say as she gives me head and my eyes roll into the back of my skull. She starts slow at first to get used to my girth and length then she lifts of my dick and slowly from base to head she licks up my 11 inch hard member and then in reverse she does this. She is now stroking me as she licks and suck my balls and I can take no more as I reach down and lift her up and put us in reverse positions as I begin to drive her crazy just as she has driven me.

**_Sami POV_**

What is it about this man that makes me want to worship him?! I undressed him and caressed him like I was his geisha and he was my emperor. He just exudes this regal manner but in such a sexy way that I just want to treat like he is my all. He is so handsome, no he is beautiful with a body that rivals Michel Angelo's David and is the tallest man I have met. His scent drives me crazy and that has never happened, I mean I have loved and been aroused by other men but never like this, never like this. His body is long and toned and it just makes me want to climb him until I reach his peak, and I will very soon. That's crazy I mean I just met the man! Oh my G*D he is HUGE and Looooong! I have never seen or experienced anything like this. I am an accomplished headmaster, if I do say so myself, but I have never wanted to taste a man as much as I do so now. As I feast on his delicious meat I perform my task with the utmost precision. Careful not to bite or hurt him for I have never had this much in my mouth before. I am really into it when he pulls me up from my task and I am disappointed I didn't get to finish with a taste of him, but I will before the day is done.

"You are amazing and though it pains me to have you stop….it's your turn now." He tells me in a deep husky tone that sends shivers down my spine all the way to my core.

I expect him to just go in for it but he surprises me by kissing me all over starting at the crown of my head then to my forehead, then each eyelid, cheek, then he licks my jaw line and kisses me behind my ear in a spot that makes my knees feel weak even though I'm laying down. He then slowly licks the inside of left ear and I let out a small moan. He starts his descent and starts kissing my neck with open mouth kisses that are driving me crazy and flows down the valley of my breasts and inhales my scent before I feel both of his hands messaging my full breasts and tweaking my nipples with is long skilled fingers. I moan and arch my back making my breasts go further into the palms of his hands. I open my eyes when I feel the warmth of his amazingly skilled mouth capture a hard nipple into his warm mouth. He sucks, licks, and bites them until they are throbbing and erect at full attention and gives my other breast the same treatment and taking his time while he performs his self-appointed tasks. He comes up for air and captures my mouth and I moan into the kiss and it feels deeper and more intimate than his other actions he has done already. He releases my mouth and kisses down my abdomen slowly and then delves his tongue into my belly button and nips around it. I think he is now going to remove my thong and give me some release, but no that is not his plan. He slowly moves down my body to my feet and takes my small foot into his large warm hands and caresses it before he takes my big toe into his mouth and sucks and then licks it.

"Ooooooh MY G*D EJ!" I scream out and then moan.

"I'm not God but thanks for the prayer." He says with a chuckle and all I can do is giggle. EJ stops and says, "You have the most beautiful giggle Samantha." He tells me and I fall silent in awe of him and how he make me feel.

EJ then takes my other foot and continues his ministrations as I moan and call out his name. I can feel him kissing his way up my legs and then my thighs and I just know he is about to go lick me up, but no not yet. EJ takes my right hand and slowly takes my middle finger into his mouth and sucks hard and them kisses up my arm until he gets to my elbow and licks it and continues up to my shoulder. He then open mouth kisses across my collar bone to my other should down my left arm and repeats his movements form my right arm and slowly and gently kisses my left ring finger and I can feel tears pricking my eyes with how gentle he is being with me.

He kisses me strongly and passionately then tells me, "Lift your legs up sweetheart." I am in awe of how much restraint this man has and I can see just how aroused he is from how big and hard he is.

I lift my legs up in the air and bite my lip in anticipation of what is to come next. He spreads my legs and kisses his way down my inner thighs and when at my core he breaths me in like I am his oxygen and he needs me to live. He then kisses me there before he rips my favorite teal satin thong!

"Turnabout is fair play sweetheart." EJ says in a deep husky tone and then licks his lips as if I am his meal and he is a starving man.

My mouth is agape as I watch as him as he watches me. I see him as he descends to my mound and in the background I can faintly hear **Marsha Ambrosius** singing **_Late Night & Early Mornings. _** He proceeds to inhale my scent and then he kisses my mound, then he spreads me as wide as possible pushing my knees back against my chest as he licks up my left large labia with his hot flat tongue as I whimper his name. EJ repeats this on my right labia as my pussy begins to seep out copious amounts of liquid for his tasting pleasure. EJ is lost in his ministration as he sticks his hot, stiff, long tongue into my pussy and groans, "Oh Samantha, baby you taste so sweet darling! I've never tasted anything so good. I could eat you all night long!" he moans out to me as I whimper and moan at how great this feels. He takes his tongue out and replaces it with one long finger testing me and then adds another as I moan my delight. EJ then sucks my clit into his mouth and slurps and licks it as I shiver and shake. While he laps up my juices all I can do is sit back and take it, which wasn't hard at all. I feel him remove his fingers and I groan my disapproval, but thin I feel his tongue licking me everywhere down there. He is kissing and sucking my inner lips and outer lips then I feel him lightly tug on my clit with his teeth and I can't stop the force of my orgasm as I feel it burst from my core and spread down my legs and up my body at the same time as I convulse.

"EJ! Ahhhhh, Ooooooh My G*D!" I scream my delight as my climax claims me wholly and completely.

"Was it good for you baby?" EJ asks me as he continues to kiss my pussy then ascends to my mound and then up my quivering form to my mouth. As he kisses me I can taste myself on his lips and I moan into his kiss.

"EJ fuck me I can't wait any longer!" I tell him forcefully.

"Your wish is my command sweetheart." EJ tells me as he sets up and I can see his huge engorged staff in his hand as he strokes it up and down and rubs his thumb over his massive head.

He puts himself in position at my core and rubs his cock in a circular motion around my clit. I moan. EJ asks me, "Are you ready love? Do I need anything?" he asks me, "No I'm on the pill and I am very clean EJ." I tell him.

"I know I could taste it." He moans to me as he licks his lips.

He spreads me open and put my left leg over his shoulder and then leans back ready to fill me….

**_EJ POV_**

I slowly begin to fill her and cannot believe the sensation I feel in that moment. Samantha is so tight and warm, clenching me and sucking me in. I test the waters so to speak, by just inserting my head and it's like she is on fire for me. I have to restrain myself from just plunging in balls deep into her sweet pussy, so I take it slow and give her a chance to acclimate to my size and girth. I ask, "Are you alright baby, I'm not hurting you am I?" I ask to gauge how much further I can go.

"No EJ baby give me more! Give me all of you!" she tells me and all I can do is acquiesce her request and fuck her into the next millennium. I finally feed my dick into her honey slick core and I look up to see her reaction of being full of my cock and I see her mouth set into a silent scream and her face set in surprise. That gives me confidence that she is enjoying so I begin to ride her.

"EJ you're so big! I can feel you in the back of my throat baby, you're in so deep!" she tells me as I create the much wanted friction for both our pleasure. I lean back and take her legs in my hands and put both on my left shoulder and if possible she gets even tighter. Now I can see her face as I make love to her and then I pick up speed but with a rhythm in my stroke and like playing an instrument I ring music in the form of her moans of delight from her body. I have to know how much of me she can take so I inch more into her core and moan out loud as I pick up speed. I am at a fast pace now and I have to get back in control to make this last as long as possible for her and my pleasure.

"You're so tight Samantha, it's like you're biting me and sucking me in baby!" I tell her in truth as I spread her open and I bend her knees over my shoulders and lie down on her chest to chest with my knees bent into the mattress and enter her as she squeals and I lose all control at being so deep in her now. I make sure I am in as far as her body will allow and then I take my hands and fist them and then plant them into the mattress.

I moan as does she and I tell her, "Are you ready for me to fuck you into the next millennium Samantha? Can you handle me baby?" I ask her looking into her eyes and I can see the challenge in them so I give her a preview to show her what I mean. I roll my hips back subsequently inching out a bit and powerfully stroke back in.

"AHHh! EJ! More please!" she screams out.

"I asked you are you ready for me, so answer me and I will give you more, ok?" I tell her.

"Yes I can handle you EJ, give me more please." She tells me with a small whimper. I don't say anything as I roll my hips back and stroke at medium speed from side to side as I go deeper and deeper. I am fueled by her incessant cries of pleasure as I speed up and pound into her for a while. I want to try something so I disengage from her body and I flip her over and I lay flat on her, my chest to her back and spread her legs slightly and move my hand under her to lift her ass slightly and whisper in her ear, "Open up for me sweetheart." I slowly enter her wet cavern from behind and moan my delight at how tight and wet she still is. I began a fast pace straight away but I will not terry in this position for too long. I can hear her moaning and then I can feel her walls convulse and I think "not yet love". So I pull back and stand on my knees and I turn her to her side then I take her left leg and put it on my shoulder as I enter her again with a moan. I make love to her in a slow pace to calm her down form her imminent climax.

"I was so close EJ, please let me come, let us come together." She begs me and I almost give in and start moving faster, but I remember that what I have in store for her will be worth it.

After I know she is calm I tell her, "I know you are ready to come baby so I am going to give into you." I tell her as I remove myself with a groan and reposition her on top of me. "Can you ride me baby?" I ask her.

"Yes!" she screams as she sinks down on my full cock….

**_Sami POV_**

I feel like I am about to burst at how good this man makes me feel. If I wasn't so aroused and wet I would feel like he was splitting me in two with how big his cock is. I scream my delight and I cannot believe how good this feels, mmm. He was so deep in me when he had my knees bent over his shoulders, he was deeper than any man has ever been before in my life. OMG he flipped me over like I was a doll and took me from behind and I knew I was about to cum but he stopped! I was so close but then he tried a new position and my body calmed down. He had me in that position for bit but then thought he thought it was time to make us both cum so he positioned me above his cock and I took him in, cradling his huge dick inside me.

He hisses his approval of how I move around on top of him. I decide I want to ride him so I pick up the pace and bounce up and down like a cow girl on his cock and it feels so good. I lean down and take his tongue in my mouth as we battle for dominance. I guess it's time to close down the rodeo so he raps his arms around my back and bends his knees and spreads them as he plasters my body to him.

"It's time baby. Are you ready?" EJ asks me as he plants his feet into the mattress and pounds into my pussy.

"YES EJ I AM READY!" I scream as I climax and he just fucks me through it.

"SAMANTHA!" he roars his release into my neck as he cums deep inside of me and I feel his hot cream fill me to the brim. My only complaint is that I didn't get a taste, but I will next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: After Glow_**

**_EJ POV_**

When I came inside of here I thought I saw the light. I have never experienced any kind of sexual act as profound as that including my first time. This woman is the pinnacle, I mean I have never cum so hard in my life and I know now that I cannot live without her.

In all the commotion I didn't get the chance to really feel her spectacular ass. I move my hands down her back and grab a handful of each round globe and squeeze.

"Samantha I must say that you have the most spectacular ass I have ever seen, experienced, and held in my hands, mmm." I tell her as my head remains in the crook of her neck while I hold on for dear life.

She lifts herself up and looks down at me with a smirk, "Thank you…I think." She tells me then giggles a bit and it is music to my ears.

I have never made love to a woman like that before and I have had my share of all the many flavors that are offered, but I must say that hers is now my preference. But how to tell her without scaring her, to be honest I am kind of afraid myself with the feelings this little lady has conjured up in me so fast.

"Why would it be anything but a compliment, my dear? I am sure I am not the first man to worship your body." I ask her knowing she would confirm my assumptions, but she doesn't.

She lifts herself off of me to my disappointment and we both groan at the loss.

"EJ you would be very surprised at how little men have complimented me with your particular finesse." She tells me to my great surprise. I sit up and try to draw her to me but she deflects my pursuit and I am a little confused.

"Please elaborate on how a woman such as yourself isn't being constantly swarmed by male attention, because when I saw you I couldn't stay away and after this I know that I will not be able to at all." I confess to her honestly as she stares at me in disbelief to my utter confusion.

"EJ you just met me you don't really know me and we both just orgasm so I know it's the endorphins talking so don't make promises like that, ok!" she practically yells at me and then makes her way to leave the bed, but I stop her just in time.

"I do not know who has treated you so poorly in your life that have made you feel this lowly of yourself, but I am not them Samantha. I am me and I say that you are the most amazing, driven, beautiful, sexy woman I have ever met in all of my 27 years and I am not over exaggerating because we just made love sweetheart. I may not know you as well as I would like, but if you will allow me the pleasure I would very much like to explore you further and I do not just mean your luscious body darling." I tell her as I look deep into her sapphire gaze.

She looks at me as if she is trying to decipher whether I am lying or telling her the truth and all I can think is who has this amazing woman been around that she is so unbelieving in a my opinion of her? I cup her head in both hands and look her in the eye and tell her what I have never told any woman from a place I reserve for only those closest to me.

"Look I know we have just met and we just did what we just did, but I have never been the type of person to not be able to speak my own mind Samantha, trust me when I say this. You can ask me anything and I will tell you the truth," I tell her honestly. I have never given a woman this kind of freedom with me so I am a bit afraid as well. I wait in bated breath for her to answer me and I what I got I didn't expect.

"Why did you sleep with me, is it because I seemed easy? Because I never do this-

"Ok, stop right there sweetheart I am no saint therefore I cannot judge you on your sexual history. I don't care what you were like before I met you I only care about who you are now that I have sweetheart. Before you think I am the nicest guy you have ever met let me assure you that I am not! I have been somewhat free with my sexual habits for some time and I know that this is going to sound like line of bull shit but I just feel different about you and that whatever pulled me to you I cannot ignore. So just to let you know that as long as you know me, you can always be honest with me and ask me anything." I just look at her and I can see the questions in her eyes just waiting to get out.

"What do you see in me that makes you feel and think this way towards me when we have only known one another for a few hours? Why do I hear so much trust in your voice about my capabilities, and where have you been all my life?" She asks me with tears in her eyes and a giggle to boot.

I smile at her and answer her, "I see a phenomenal woman that has had the wrong people in her ear telling her and making her feel that she is less than she is, when she is more woman than I have ever experienced in my life. You hear trust and truth in my voice because I can't help but say how I truly feel and believe about you Samantha, I just cannot lie to you about that! I don't know where I have been and I do not care, I just care that I am here with you right now at this very moment experiencing this life changing time with you, my dear." I want to know how she feels so I ask.

"Now what made you want to come with this evening? Also who are these people who have been putting you down this way so I can tell my pilot were to take me so I can give them a piece of my mind on this matter?" I ask her as she laughs at my gusto.

"I finally went after what I knew I wanted and didn't hesitate. Let's be real you are very attractive and to be honest… I didn't think you would even notice someone as plain as me." She says as he raises his eyebrows in disbelief while she continues. "You just seem so different than what I am used to and if we were in Salem and you had to pick between me and my sister I'm sure you would pick her. They always do." She tells me dejectedly and lowers her face.

I take my forefinger and put it under her chin as I lift her gaze to meet mine.

"Samantha I have been all around the world and there is not another woman I would rather be with right now, then or in the future after what we have shared today. I know it sounds fast but I feel close to you, close in a way I have never felt for a woman before. Know that I would not choose anyone over you." I tell her with assuredness and watch for her reaction.

**_Sami POV _**

This man is too good to be true. He just made me cum so hard I thought I saw stars! He really loves my ass it seems from the way he's squeezing it. He really thinks more of me than many have before him. He makes me wonder what my life could have been like if I would have met him sooner than I have now and it brings tears to my eyes that one man that I have just met can see me clearer than those who have known me my whole life. I know we just met, but can he be who I have always been looking for?

"For some reason I do, I do believe you EJ. You have come into my life at the right time." I tell him with a smile.

"Well I could accuse you of the same thing." He tells me shyly.

"What could that mean? You seem to have everything that any man could want." I ask unbelievingly.

"A façade my dear, simply a façade for the masses to show that I am the strong Dimera heir that all expect me to be." He tells me, but I need him to elaborate and he seems to catch on to this as he continues to explain. "You see I, Elvis John Dimera- don't laugh or I won't finish!" he tells me and I nod and stifle my laugh even though it's hard. "Elvis is a much respected name I will have you know Samantha. Anyway like I was saying I have been trained since birth to be the one to take over the family business and I have done everything I have been told to do and that has intern made me a very wealthy and celebrated man in business internationally and the type of woman that status usually attracts is not of your caliber, my dear." He tells me with sincerity in his eyes.

"What sort of caliber would a girl from a small town no one's heard of be EJ?" I ask him all the while my heart is beating a nervous rhythm.

"You are successful, driven, and exude this light that I have never seen or experienced before and I have to tell you I have become quite addicted to it, sweetheart." He tells me in a husky tone that lets me know he is as aroused as me.

"Oh you have become addicted have you Elvis? Well I have become addicted to how you make me feel like I am the only woman in the room, even though I am the only woman in the room, haha. Nonetheless you do." I tell him as his heads lowers and our lips brush and then meld to one another as one.

EJ fists my hair as I run mine through his. This time is different it's not as rushed as before this time it seems we have all the time in the world to feel each other and dive into the experience of one another. As we kiss our hands have a mind of the own as they explore our bodies with finesse. My hands spread over his massive chest and wonder at this Adonis and thank the gods that I am here to feel this man under my hands. His hands clutch my hips and message them with his warm strong hands as my hands travel up his chest to his neck and then into his luscious dark hair.

I look down and see that someone else is enjoying this as well and I cannot resist the urge to hold his massive member in my hands. As I do I hear a hiss escape his lips and it only makes ne want more. I dip my head and kiss his and then proceed to engulf his cock into my mouth and begin a leisurely pace up and down as I go.

"OOoooh SamanthaaA! That feels so good baby!" he tells me as I smile while giving him head. I am really into when he pulls me up and kisses me with such passion that knocks my breath out of my chest and I moan into the kiss. EJ pics me up and slams me into the mattress with a thud. I am wide-eyed as he then kisses me starting at the corner of my mouth and then lower until he is in the valley of my breasts and takes his time to show me just how much he likes my breasts, but he is not done. He surprises me yet again when he flips me over onto my stomach and raises my ass up in the air and then kneads and caresses my ass with is huge warm hands.

"Have I told you just how much I love your beautiful ass?" he asks me as I laugh.

"Only a few times since we met, but you can continue EJ, mmm." I tell him and by the time I utter his name he has spread apart my cheeks and is lightly biting my ass and has now lowered his head further to explore with his tongue between my cheeks and around my rosebud and down further to my dripping wet pussy. I am brought out of my erotic haze by a sharp slap on my ass from his hand and seem to gush out more juices from my core as release a moan along with it.

"Did you like baby, hmm?" he asks me, "Do you like it when I smack your ass like that?" he asks me in the most smoky sexually aroused voice and all I want is for him to take me now!

"YES! I like it, do it again please?" I beg for more as I know it will only, make the experience better.

"Anything you want from me I will provide to you my dear." He tells me and then proceeds to slap each ass cheek three times on each cheek and by the end I am panting and my wetness has escaped my core and is now dripping down my inner thighs as I moan and writhe for him.

"EJ I can't take it any longer I need your cock inside me NOW!" I command him. Hey he said whatever I want from him he will provide me and now I want his cock, so sue me!

"Your wish is my command!" he yells as he enters me in one slick motion and I scream form having to take all of his massive length in one move while he moans in delight of my tight, slick heat.

"Damn you're so tight and hot baby, mmm, just the way I like it!" he compliments me in what can only be a genetic inheritance and my religious practice of kegal exercises that have made him do so tee- hee!

He then starts to really move with such force my knees feel like they are coming off the bed with each thrust. I am not complaining, both as I moan and scream my pleasure for all things him.

"AaaH EJ you're so big! You feel so gooooooood inside of me!" I moan and yell his praises and it seems to affect him as he picks up his pace in the process.

"I want this to last a little longer baby so we're going to try something." He tells me as he bends over me and wraps his strong long arms around my heaving torso and lifts us both so I am sitting in his lab and by some way it only makes his dick go further in me and feel even bigger than before.

EJ is sitting on his haunches while I am sitting on his lap. He then moves my hair to my right shoulder and licks me from the curve of my neck to behind my ear as he thin suckles my earlobe while he begins to move…

**_EJ POV_**

I have never found such completion in making love to any other woman than her. As I move in this leisurely position I feel completely incased by her tight heat and I never want to be from it. As I move inside of her I wrap her hair around my right hand and tip her head back and claim her mouth for my own and palm and tweak her breasts and nipple with my left hand. She is so beautiful and tastes even better. I move my mouth near her ear and whisper.

"How do feel Samantha?" I ask knowing the answer, but just wanting her to answer me anyway.

"Feel so good EJ, so good!" she tells me in the least amount of words possible.

"I want you to do something for me." I tell her and she nods before knowing what I want her to do as she is so lost in her own arousal. "I want you to bend over and put your hands on your knees for me."

"But I like this position! You're in so deep already I don't think I could handle you any deeper EJ." She tell me with a whimper at the end.

"Trust me you can do anything and this will only make you feel better darling. Trust me?" I ask knowing she will.

"Ok, I will." She tells me and does as what I asked her.

As she goes into her new position I do the same and bend back on my left arm while she is bending forward waiting on me and then without warning with her hair still wrapped around my right hand I pump into her in one long firm fluid stroke and watch us both crumble into an erotic trance as I begin to pump harder and harder into her core as I growl her name while she screams mine until we both converge into a single organism and orgasm with such force I think I black out for a second.

I regain my composure enough to see that she is lying down on her face while I am on top of her. I remove my softened member from her warmth and position us so we are spooning and tuck her hair behind her ear and ask, "Did it make you feel better sweetheart?" I can't resist to ask her.

"Humph, shut up and hold me." She orders me and I can only comply by doing as I am told, and I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
